An information storage device known as a PCMCIA card is adapted to plug into a slot of a reader device that will input and extract magnetically coded information stored by the card. A reader device may have multiple slots for accepting different cards plugged into the slots. The cards are thin, and allow the slots to be close together in a compact reader device.
The edge of a PCMCIA card will also connect with an electrical cable that is used to input and extract information stored by the card. An electrical connector is needed for the multiple wires of the cable. One such connector is disclosed in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/158,127, filed Nov. 24, 1993 (15573). The cable and the connector were required to be thin and wide to allow plugging onto one of various cards that are close together.
Heretofore, a thin, wide cable comprised, multiple wires grouped together, side by side, in a thin, but wide, plane that matched the thinness of the electrical connector. The thin, wide cable was suited for connection to cards that were close together. However, the wide dimension of the cable resisting bending in the plane of thickness. Accordingly, the cable could be used solely in applications that avoided bends in the plane of thickness of the cable.